


want you to rock me

by bottomlxuis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, CEO Louis Tomlinson, Crying Louis Tomlinson, Dom Harry, Dom Harry Styles/Sub Louis Tomlinson, Dom Liam Payne, Dom Niall Horan, Dom/sub, Eating Disorders, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson-centric, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Older Louis Tomlinson, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slow Burn, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Sub Zayn Malik, Unrequited Love, Virgin Louis Tomlinson, Younger Harry Styles, mainly, mentions of assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlxuis/pseuds/bottomlxuis
Summary: Basically, C.E.O Louis working for Harry's stepdad meets Harry when he goes into overdrive. Louis is a sub who just needs help and Harry's stepfather wants him to step up into the company. Harry wants to be Louis' dominant and run the company with him so he doesn't have to stress alone. Louis just wants to live his life sad and alone, as long as he's successful. Featuring 32-year-old Louis and 26-year-old Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. You were never on your own

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure about this story but I've had this idea in my head for a while. I may re-work it when I update but other than that, I'll update by two chapters whenever I update most likely. Just let me know what you think and if you want more!

As Louis looked up at his computer, he sighed seeing the time. 4:43, he wasn’t going to be able to leave early tonight. He’d leave before 12 if he was lucky. He really did need to look into his assistant applications. Oh god, he needed to hire an assistant to hire an assistant. He went back to working on the stack of papers on his desk. He had managed to make a dent in the stack and commended himself for that. He huffed a breath working through the next hour when a familiar tingle of pain worked its way through his body. Taking a deep breath he decided to take a five-minute break.

The world was split into categories. You were either born a dominant, submissive, or a general. Born a dom, you were born to control and you were usually the one who upheld your household. You found a submissive and you controlled them in every aspect. Dominants' behaviors mainly bled into their work and lifestyle and that’s just how it was. Generals live life to have fun and they live to just be. They’re not dominating or submissive. They have no sole purpose and aren’t boxed into anything. Submissives are born to be dominated. They exist for nothing else than to serve dominants and to be fucked in the way their dominants choose. Or well, that’s what Louis’ been taught while growing up. When he was born and his father had seen the s marking behind his ear signifying he was a sub, he had left and abandoned Louis’ mother. Louis had grown up with the idea that he was never good enough and he always tried to help his mother out as much as possible especially considering she was also a submissive with needs. Even though they were of the same classification, Louis never thought of his mother as less of a person like he did if himself. Same with her, she never made Louis feel as if it was a terrible thing that he was born as a sub. If anything, she would yell at him for trying to work himself so hard when she was supposed to be his provider. 

Louis never believed her when she said he was a good person and he was doing enough or too much, he just kept pushing to do more. He had to get his mom and sisters a better life. When his stepfather came into the picture he saw how hard Louis would work himself and he tried his hardest to be the best father figure he could be to Louis. Louis drowned himself into his school work and from the moment he could work, he juggled both school and work. He managed to get a scholarship through college and worked night shifts at a local bar, even if it meant dealing with single dominants. His mother and stepfather watched as he put himself through hell, his sisters oblivious (just how he wanted it), until he finally landed an internship with a man named Robin Twist who was just starting up his company. Robin had seen everything he wanted in an assistant/business partner in Louis. He was a young motivated sub who was willing to work his way to the top with him. That was when Louis was 26 years old, he’s now 32. He still has no intentions of settling down, especially not after Robin had stepped down and made him head of the company at just 30. He was one of the most accomplished subs in the country, by not only becoming head of the company at just 30 but while having been there through the whole upbringing of the company and as a single sub through this whole time. Sighing he made his way into the kitchen/ break room only to find himself colliding into a hard chest.


	2. Foolishly, Completely Fallin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting up to speed with Harry at the company, him and Louis finally meet, but does Louis let himself get stunned by the green-eyed dominant? Or does he keep his walls up and brush him off? Will Louis ever let himself be taken care of?

Harry waved goodbye to the last person for the night. It was still pretty early and he didn’t want to go home yet. God, he was pathetic, working at his stepfather’s business and refusing to go home. Correction: to his empty, lonely, house. He had got out of college, graduated with his master’s degree in business when his step-father suggested he come work in the company. Robin Twist had married his mother Anne, the year he graduated and wanted to step down to live his life with Anne. Robin had wanted to wait and give the company to Harry in a few years but Harry knew just how much his mother was suffering from not having him around anymore. So he insisted Robin give the company to somebody who deserved it more and had been working there longer. Harry had settled for a position in communications. Honestly, he had been more than happy, he traveled a lot for meetings and he was able to hassle lots of people, something that fed his dominant nature. His life was perfect, so what was bothering him now? He couldn’t find a sub to settle down with. Especially with his job and him always being on the go, he didn’t want his sub to be like his mother. As stupid as it sounded, he didn’t want an old-fashioned sub who was waiting for him at home all day. He wanted somebody who worked and when they got home, they could tell each other about their days. Or he wanted to have home offices with them so he could bother his sub at any time and vice versa. He figured if he did his workload for next week and planned his travels for the near future, he’d be able to fit in a free day to take off from work and look into dom/sub matching programs.

Settling himself back into his work he created a harmony of working until he realized it was 8:00 and he had already finished everything that could be done. That settled it, he was officially pathetic. With that thought in his mind, that didn't mean he was going to leave just yet. instead, he decided he was going to make his way through the communal kitchen and see if anything needed to be restocked.

He liked working on this floor because it was almost like a tight-knit family. Everybody knew everybody and they all helped each other out. There was only one person who kept themself on that floor since it was the highest floor in the building and that was the man his stepfather had replaced himself with. Louis Tomlinson, CEO of Twist industries and single submissive. Harry had never met him in person but Robin had talked about him a lot and what an amazing person he was. Harry was pretty happy when Robin said Louis said yes to his offer of taking over the company. The only person who had been skeptical about it was Anne. Harry's mother, being a sub herself, was worried Louis would take on too much in the company. Robin and Harry convinced her he'd be fine, and apparently so had Louis himself, so she let them go ahead. Meanwhile, Harry had taken over one of the jobs Louis had been doing. Louis had been a communications liaison for his company and through others, they had bought while also being Robin's assistant. When Robin had asked Louis if he wanted to also have Harry as his assistant, Louis declined. He refused to have a dom as his assistant, especially not a single dom, who he's never met.

Shifting around a couple of things, Harry made a mental note of things they needed to restock on. He'd call in the morning for that. Just when he was about to turn back to go back to his desk, a body turned from the corner and collided right into him.

"Oops, are you alright?", he pulled the person back to check them over.

Green collided with blue, and at that moment it felt like everything paused. Louis pulled back and stared at the dom in front of him.

"Hi. I mean-um- sorry", fumbling for words, Louis tried to pull out of the embrace.

"Louis, Louis Tomlinson, right? I'm Harry Styles, Robin's stepson. Sorry, we met this way, but-", Harry stopped with a chuckle and offered his hand for Louis to shake.

Louis looked at his face and studied it for a moment before holding out his hand and accepting the offer. "Yeah, hi, sorry as well, I was just working on some stuff and came to get a cup of coffee."

"Well, let me get that for you. Are you alright? You look exhausted."

 _'No, I haven't been able to sleep through the night in what's felt like years and now I'm drowning in paperwork.'_ Instead, Louis smiled and responded, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit caught up in my work right now."

Harry gave him a nod and when back to putting on the coffee machine. While it was brewing, he turned back to Louis, "Is it anything I can help with? I mean I've finished my work for the next month maybe and I don't fly out for another two days."

While the offer seemed nice enough, bad thoughts went into Louis' head, _'What if this is all an act and he just wants to get into your pants?'_.

Louis thought it over in his head and when Harry handed him the mug, he lightly shook his head, "No, I'll be fine, you can head on out."

"Are you sure? You know, my mother worries about you. And to be honest, now I can tell why." Harry gestures to Louis' body, "When's the last time you had a decent dinner?"

Although he should have taken offense to the question, he started thinking it over in his head. The last time he remembered eating dinner was maybe two weeks ago when he ordered Chinese and even before then, he can't remember having a proper dinner.

Harry took his long thinking as an answer. "Exactly, if you show me what you have to get done, I'm sure I can help you finish and we can get dinner together."

Louis would've rejected the offer but Harry was being so nice, and it seemed like he genuinely cared. Plus, this was Robin and Anne's son, he couldn't have been anything short of nice.

"Alright, yeah I guess I could use your help", he ended with a laugh in an attempt to remove any desperation.

Harry smiled, "Alright then, to your office it is."

They walked back to Louis' door and when they got inside Louis was going to step aside to let Harry in so he could keep the door open, but Harry being the gentlemen he is, let Louis walk in.

Just as his heart started to beat out of his chest and he started to regret saying yes, Harry spoke up from behind him, "Would you like me to leave the door open? I know you usually have it closed but you seem pretty uncomfortable already", he ended with a chuckle.

Louis faltered for a moment because this was Harry, the same boy he had heard so many good things about from Robin. The same boy that Robin had clicked with as soon as he and his mother had started dating. (The same Harry Robin threatened to set Louis up with when he needed a date for business meetings.) In the end, he was still a dom, and that fact made Louis' skin crawl. Still, he wanted to give Harry a chance.

"No, it's fine you can close it." Harry had a small smile on his face before he let go of the door handle and walked into the room leaving it open. Louis gave him a confused look before he spoke, "Robin told me about your untrustfulness to dominants. He used to go on about how it was such a surprise you even still worked with him."

"Robin's nice, he took me under his wing from the moment he met me, I don't think I could've ever thought of leaving him."

There was a pause for a moment, Harry looked like he was waiting for Louis to say something else when Louis started again, "Anyway, this is what I've been stuck doing", he finished as he walked to sit back at his desk.

Harry followed over and looked at the stack of papers, brows furrowing as he sifted through some of the papers. He picked a couple of packets, reading them thoroughly before speaking, "You know you'd save a lot more time if you did these digitally, right?"

As if to explain his point he walked over to Louis' computer, rolling his chair back and clicking a few things before opening a file and filling it in. He then hit enter a few seconds later.

"There, this person's file is done."

Louis' eyes widened as he rolled back towards the computer, "Your joking, I've been sitting here working on these papers at least ten minutes per stack."

Harry laughed, "I was helping Robin at the office one day when I saw him doing the same thing. I figured you were just doing something 'the Robin way' which would end up taking hours. If you want, I can grab my laptop and we can finish 3/4 of this stack and still be able to catch the last hour of Cara's?"

Louis smiled and nodded his head.

When Harry left the room, he thought to himself, _'maybe Harry isn't so bad after all.'_

He found himself actually believing he could be at the very least friends.

Harry scribbled down the list of things he needed to order in the morning and then grabbed his laptop.

Walking back to Louis' office, he frowned, Robin had spent so much time unnecessarily doing work, and that had sped up when Harry came home from uni, but he was still away from Anne for too long. _'How could Louis overwork himself like this?_ '

It wasn't in a submissive's nature to work so much and if they did, their health paid for it. Harry had read stories upon stories of sub's who had overworked themselves, trying to prove they could survive without an alpha. He just hoped Louis wasn't like that.

Knocking the door once before he reentered the office, he stood up behind Louis' desk with a smile.

"Thank you, really, I've managed to do six files since you've left."

"Six? Wow, I knew you were good, but damn, your better than me", Harry huffed with a laugh.

Louis smiled and a blush formed across his face. He fought to push down the warmth of the compliment as he turned back to his work.

Harry grabbed a set of files and settled at the table.

Through the period of time they were working, Harry had been stealing glances of Louis who had his nose scrunched up and occasionally sipping his coffee. There were moments when Louis had to stop to refocus his vision, and Harry pretended not to notice.

Within an hour and a half, they had both finished the stack. Harry was closing up his laptop when he glanced up to Louis grabbing the last file. The man had bags under his eyes and was forcing himself to keep his eyes open.

"If you want, I can finish up that file while you grab your stuff. I think we should just do takeout instead of grabbing dinner."

Louis was about to argue when Harry started walking towards the desk. He grabbed the chair and pushed it away on its wheels. He finished up the file and shut down the computer while Louis was still stumbling out of the chair.

He got up and even then, he seemed to get up a little too fast as the room started to sway. In the next second, he found himself caught by Harry's firm chest again.

"Come on darling, let's get you fed and to bed."

What happened next made Louis want to fall into the Earth and die.

He whined involuntarily at the pet name and the mention of food and rest. Louis shot up from the embrace, "Sorry, I-",

"It's okay, it's alright, just grab what you need and we'll be going." Harry let Louis go so he could grab his stuff.

In the meantime, he grabbed up his laptop and the rest of his stuff, picking up his blazer from the chair.

When Louis found his way back to his side, he placed the jacket around his shoulders. "Don't want you getting sick darling, it's a bit chilly."

Louis wanted to argue but he was tired and he felt safe. It also should've scared him how safe he felt but at that moment, Harry was treating him how he wanted to be treated for ages and it felt good. It felt great to be looked after instead of looking after himself. He also would've argued that Harry could get sick too but it would just fall on deaf ears, as dominants had much better immune systems than generals and submissives.

They had made it into the elevator when Harry pulled Louis into his side and the younger man sighed. "I don't know why I didn't introduce myself sooner, maybe I could've had you a bit healthier if I had."

The rest of the elevator ride was silent and honestly, the quietness was pleasant. It wasn't eating at either of them because they had each other.

When they reached the lobby, Harry waved a hand to the secretary, a general woman, and told her to release the car that had been waiting to take Louis home. Then the lobby door opened and the chill breeze hit Louis' face as he whimpered into Harry's side.

Louis knew he should stop acting so clingy but in the morning, he would write it all off as being tired.

Harry helped him into the passenger's side of the vehicle before walking around to the driver's side. He settled in before turning to the drowsy man beside him and rubbing a thumb over his cheek, he watched a small smile form on his lips.

"What would you like to eat? As much as I'd love to stuff you up, I think something light would be good?"

Louis thought it over before speaking, "You can choose a place, I think I'll just have some type of soup or something."

Harry hummed an affirmation and took off driving down the road. He parked the car in the front and stepped out to open Louis' door.

"Come on love, we'll just be in and out."

Louis took the hand offered and stepped out of the car as they walked to the door. Harry pushed the door open as Louis walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, how can I help-Harry, is that you? My god, I feel like it's been ages since I've seen you." The woman behind the desk stood quickly as she rushed to engulf him in a hug.

A smile lit up his face as he hugged back. "Hello Hannah, I know it's been too long, I'm sorry I haven't reached out more often."

"It's fine, I know you've been busy and all that, plus I've had business of my own to deal with."

"You mean my business? My goodness, is that Harry Styles?", a new voice joined.

"Cara, hello, how are you doing? Every time I come, I ask to see you and they always brush me off saying you're not here."

"Well, what do you expect when a good looking, tough dom like you comes in asking for me? I just shoo off every dom that asks to meet me truthfully. They all think they can somehow swoop me off my feet and convince me to go home with them."

"Yes, little do they know that every night, she goes home with the front desk girl", Hannah finished as she slid next to Cara.

"I always did hope you guys would make it out of all the high school couples. You two were my favorite."

"Oh Harold, always the kiss-up. Anyways, who is this you've got hidden away from us?"

Louis, who had been standing off to the side trying to make himself melt away, looked up at the mention of himself.

"Oh, excuse me for my poor manners, this is my boss Louis Tomlinson."

Cara instantly lit up at that, "Louis Tomlinson? The Louis Tomlinson? As in the CEO of Twist industries and one of the biggest subs in the workforce?"

A smile made its way on Louis' face. He didn't think anybody outside of office settings knew who he was. Cara continued, "Your one of the biggest reasons this business does so well and why I even had the courage of making my classification public. I mean nobody really trusted a sub owning their own restaurant until you showed up in the business industry."

Glancing over at Cara and Hannah, he finally realized their classifications, Cara was a sub running and owning the restaurant while Hannah was her dominant and helped her. "Thank you, it's not like I'm anything compared to you, your restaurant is amazing. I've ordered from here so many times not realizing you were a sub. I'll definitely keep that in mind when I want to choose takeout instead of eating here", Louis giggled.

Harry looked over at how amazing Louis looked, he wanted to see that smile on his face forever.

Hannah interrupted, "Well sorry to be the one to cut the intros and reunions, but I know it's getting late so what would you guys like?"

"Yes, of course, I'll take the chicken caesar salad and the cream of mushroom soup for Louis here, both for takeout."

Cara nodded her head and was off to make the order. Hannah rang them up and they took a seat on the chairs by the entrance while waiting for their order. When their order was finished and they were handed their bag, they bid their farewells to Hannah and Cara wishing them a good night, Harry promising to see them soon.

When they had settled back into the car, Louis putting in the directions for his flat into Harry’s GPS, they drove in what seemed to be a comfortable silence. When he pulled up to his flat, Harry getting out to hand him his soup, stopped him before he could walk off, “Promise me you’ll eat that and then go straight to bed yeah?”

Louis nodded his head as he tried to fight off the smile from the fuss Harry was making over him. “Good night Harry, thank you for everything tonight”, he had begun to walk away again when Harry caught his wrist, “Give me your phone and I’ll put in your number.” A pause. “In case you ever need help with anything again. Or even if you just want to get dinner, maybe together this time. If you want to of course”, he finished with a smirk.

Louis thought it over in his head, but his brain didn’t take time to hesitate as he was already pulling out his phone and handing it to Harry. He quickly put his number in and handed it back to Louis, who pocketed it without even glancing to see what he was saved as. “Now, Good Night Harold, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes you will Louis, Good Night boss, sleep tight. Take care of yourself too.” Harry got back into the car and waited until he saw Louis’ door close and waited a couple of minutes longer to make sure he was okay before driving off.

Setting his stuff down in the kitchen, Louis collapsed into the chair and dug into the mushroom soup. He hadn’t had it in so long and he almost forgot how much he loved it. He finished in almost no time, the promise of a shower and his bed in the front of his mind. He quickly cleared his stuff and sunk into the hot shower. With the clarity of the steam from the water, he began to think to himself, ‘ _why had he acted that way with Harry?_ ’ It’s almost as if he melted into Harry’s hands like goo. Whatever happened, he’ll deal with it in the morning, when he sees how Harry acts with him. One thing was for sure though, he would not be acting like that again.

Getting out of the shower and slipping into a pair of boxers and a big t-shirt, he made his way into bed and for the first time in years, let a beautiful sleep surround him.

Driving away from Louis’, Harry couldn’t help but be a bit unnerved. The Louis he met tonight was a cross between stressed and lethargic. Harry could’ve asked him to bare his soul, and he seemed like he would’ve been ready to do so. It was especially weird because it was nothing like the cross between the serious, detailed Louis and the laughable, smiling Louis as Robin had always talked about. Louis was overworking himself and he wasn’t even noticing.

Harry sighed, walking out of his car with his stuff into his house. He made his way through dinner and decided to skip the shower and opted to just strip down to his boxers and climb into his bed. Before succumbing to his tiredness, he thought one last thought of Louis and his beautiful smile, and how he pledged to see it more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked this chapter! This is more of just getting into the story, but while I work on updating this I may post one-shots of bottom Louis and top Harry that are not related to this storyline. Anyways, hope you liked it!


	3. I Just Wanna See You Smile Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis have to deal with the morning after meeting each other. Complications and stubbornness gets mixed in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short update, but I promise the wait for the next chapter will be worth it!

For the first time in ages, Louis woke up feeling refreshed. He sat up and looked at the time, _5:42 a.m._

Rolling out of the bed, he made his way to the bathroom to shower and freshen up for the day. When he got out, he styled his hair into a quiff and made his way to his walk-in closet. 

Truthfully, Louis thought he owned far too much stuff and that the flat was too big. That’s why he had bought a flat and not a house in the first place. 

Sighing, he brushed through the different button down shirts. Finally settling on a black shirt with black pants and a grey blazer, he slipped on a pair of grey shoes and walked out to the kitchen.

Seeing the empty takeout container, he flushed with all the memories coming back to him. He had met Harry Styles. Robin’s stepson. The Harry Styles. And he acted like a sad sub who wanted nothing more in life than to submit.

_6;37 a.m. If I get breakfast at a drive thru, I can make it to work and lock myself in my office. Yeah, that sounds good._

Tossing the container away and grabbing the rest of his stuff along with his car keys, he walked out the door, deciding to drive himself to work today.

Pulling into the costa drive-thru, he orders an earl grey tea and a cheddar and tomato toastie.

When he gets to the office, he parks quickly in his spot and makes his way into the building. He gives a morning greeting to the night shift of cleaners who are now making their way out and the security in the lobby. Smoothly making his way into the elevator, he sips at his tea. 

When the elevator dings and the door opens, he peeks his head out, just to make sure he’s alone. When he’s sure nobody else is there as yet, he makes his way to his office and puts his stuff down before turning back to the door and closing it. He thinks for a minute if he should lock it , before he decides against it. Everybody knows to knock on his door before entering anyway. 

Settling into his chair and unwrapping his sandwich, he brings up his agenda for today and gets to work, putting Harry Styles at the back of his mind for now.

* * *

  
  


When Harry opens his eyes for the morning, it’s to the feeling of what can only be described as contentment. He feels ready to start his day and get to work. He remembers dropping off Louis and coming home to get to bed. He knows Louis will be adamant on avoiding him today, if Robin’s words are anything to go by. Still, getting out of bed with a small smile, he makes his way to get ready for the day. 

Freshly showered and a towel around his waist, he pulls on a pair of pants and makes his way to his shirts and trousers. He decides on a navy blue button down and rolls up the sleeves before pulling on a pair of grey trousers, tucking the shirt into it. He combs his short hair back and sprays it before leaving it as that. 

When he pulls up to a parking spot within sight of Louis’ he immediately knows he was right because usually Louis never drives himself to work. Letting out a sigh he gets out of his car and locks it while heading into the lobby. 

“Hello Perrie, lovely morning isn’t it?”, he greets the front desk secretary.

“Yes it is Mr. Styles. Did Mr. Tomlinson come in with you today? I haven’t seen him.”

“No, I saw his car parked in the lot though, so he should be upstairs.”

“Alright thank you. Oh, wait! There’s a package here for you. It’s from the offices of Simon Cowell. I reckon about his son again.”

“Um you can just toss it, I have no interest in responding to that, you know adding fuel to the fire and all that.”

Perrie nods and waves him goodbye as he makes it into the elevator. 

It’s only 8:30 so it’s still fairly early for the building as he makes it to the office floor with the elevator ride uninterrupted. Stepping out and to his desk, he places his stuff down before stepping into the kitchen and setting up the coffee maker. 

Walking back to his desk, he glances down the corner to Louis’ door noticing the door is closed. _Definitely here then._

He turns on his computer and pulls up his emails going through them carefully. He ends up opening his ticket confirmation and makes a mental note to put in that he’ll be working from home on-call tomorrow for emergencies since he doesn’t have any urgent work.

He stumbles on a email from Robin and immediately opens it. 

  
  


_Harry,_

_I hope this email finds you since you’ve been ignoring all of my texts and yes I’m sending them correctly. For whatever reason you’re ignoring me for, I do hope it’s not because I won’t stop pressuring you into taking a higher job in the company. Haha, that was a joke LOL. Anyways, getting back to business, your mother and I would like to have you over for dinner maybe sometime this week or whenever your schedule makes you available. We also would like to invite Louis to check up on him. Please respond when you see this._

_Robin Twist_

Harry sighs with a slight smile to himself. Of course Robin would reach out via email. It’s not like he’s been purposely ignoring him anyways, just tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. 

_“When are you gonna find a sub and settle down? You’d do so much better if you took up a higher position in the company Harry! Do you want to have a sub and leave them every once in a while for work?”_

Harry wrote up a response when he stopped midway. Robin wanted to invite Louis, which meant he couldn’t avoid Harry for however long he hoped to. They’d have to see each other again at this dinner and he knew Louis wouldn’t say no to Robin. Which made Harry realize, the dinner would also have to work out with Louis’ schedule as well. 

Pushing his chair back, he made his way to Louis’ door and held a hand up and knocked twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner next chapter :) and that's a promiseee!


	4. Necessity for Apologies...Baby There is None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Louis let Harry in? Does he avoid him for the rest of his life? Will he die from locking himself in his office forever? Read on to find out my pretties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so before you sharpen your knives, I am so sorry I promised the dinner in this chapter. I think I was just really excited for it so I got your hopes up too and I'm really sorry for that.
> 
> Also I've been very busy lately so I'm giving you what I have so far! Love you all and thank you for the support!!

As he finished his sandwich and balled up the wrapper, he tossed it in the trash and took a sip of his tea. He didn’t have much work today, not after Harry helped him through loads of paperwork he had been meaning to get done. 

He just had a couple of more forms to fill out and then he’d be in meetings from 11-4. He had two meetings today, one from 11-1 and then a lunch break at 1-2, then another one at 2-4. 

The first would be meetings with higher officials, people who would be checking in to make sure the company was working to the best of the ability. Although that meeting always went fairly well, it did nothing to settle Louis’ anxiety for being in a room full of doms. The meeting is also just a check-in for how well the heads of each department are doing and if they should be replaced. Media is also something that’s focused on. When Louis became the first sub CEO for the company, the media had fallen head over heels for him. He was papped everywhere he was seen and on many magazine covers. 

So yeah, maybe there was a reason he was always anxious about these meetings.

The second meeting wouldn’t really be a meeting, but more of a workshop. He’d be meeting with the head of each department to discuss what had gone on in the meeting prior and to discuss any issues. Everybody would put their input and that’d be that.

The one thing Louis was dreading about the meeting was seeing Harry. He was head of the communications department and worked closely with Louis. 

Just as he was mulling things over in his head, he heard a knock at the door and froze. 

Nobody would ever need Louis to have to knock at his door. Everybody always just emailed him or called his intercom, or even just tried not to need him. Which means it could only be one person at the door.

Harry.

He could yell back and say he was busy, or he could let him in and they could talk like adults. 

_But fuck-_ Louis really didn’t wanna have to deal with his feelings right now.

“Mr. Tomlinson?” he Heard Harry ask through the door and shit, he was being so formal, and so aware of Louis and how he felt.

_If Harry could be work appropriate then so could he._ “Come in”.

* * *

“Come in”.

Harry pushed the door open and stepped in, closing the door behind him. His eyes caught on Louis and to say the man in front of him was breathtaking would be an understatement. The black shirt he was wearing paired with a grey blazer, brought out the blue in his eyes.

He quickly averted his gaze to make it look like he was staring. 

“Was there something in particular you needed Mr. Styles?” 

Without missing a beat, even with the professional titles, Harry spoke, “Actually, I’m here as Harry on business for Robin.”

That seemed to catch Louis’ attention because he visibly tensed in his chair.

“I guess by your silence that you’ve been avoiding him too?”

Louis relaxed at the realization of being called out, “Umm yeah, he’s been trying to invite me over for dinner and to catch up and I’ve been swamped in work and couldn’t answer.”

“It’s alright to say it, you know.”

“Say what?”

“That you don’t wanna be pestered about your health and how you should take a break from the company or find help.”

Louis’ mouth fell into an o at Harry’s statement being spot on.

“Yeah that’s the one actually”, he ended off with a chuckle to hide his shock. _Why did he know him so well?_

“Sorry if I creeped you out, it’s just that I’ve been avoiding him for the same reason. Although, he’s made his way into my emails and I was just wondering if maybe we showed up together, it’d be a bit more bearable for the both of us?”

Harry finished with his eyebrow raised and a slight smile on his face. He wasn’t wrong, it would be a bit easier if they were both there together on the same day. Plus Robin might believe they’re getting along better than they are and back off for a while. Not seeing any reason he should turn it down, he made up his mind.

“Yeah I think that’d be great. It might be a little less uneventful for the both of us, in a good way.”

Harry let a low chuckle and looked to the ground. “Yes well, you can just email me your schedule and I’ll work it with mine to pick out a day we can meet them for dinner, yeah?”

“Yes thank you, sorry I was supposed to hire an assistant to do stuff like this, but I haven’t been able to get around to it.”

“No, it’s not a problem at all. I don’t have much to do anyways, just double-checking files today. Honestly, if you ever need anything like this, I’d be more than happy to help.” 

“Umm, I think it’ll be okay plus you’ll always have more work than just today. Speaking of which, there’s a check-in meeting today at 2-4 that you’ll need to be in.”

“Alright thanks for the heads up, and if nothing comes up then I’ll be on call from home tomorrow since I’m flying out in the night.”

“Oh okay, thanks for letting me know. How long will you be gone?”

“Just one day, only Friday really. I’m just flying over to Paris to renew a client’s contract with us after a bit of a mishap they had.”

“I assume it’s a good thing I’m only now hearing about the mishap?”

“Yes it was just a small fire they had which they lost all their paperwork in, so I’m just gonna have them re-sign everything and make everything available digitally afterwards so something like this doesn’t happen again.”  
  


Louis nodded and took a sip of his tea. “Well I think that’s everything, I guess I’ll see you later Mr. Styles?”

“You can count on it Mr. Tomlinson”, he spoke as he walked out the door.

Louis let out a sigh. _He could do this,_ _especially if Harry was gonna be right there by his side._

* * *

Both meetings had gone fairly well and now headed back to his office, Louis was drained. He just wanted to write his statements about both meetings, send them to Robin, and go home.

Little did he know, the perfect thing he needed was waiting for him right in his office. 

As he opened his door, he turned on the lights and stepped towards his desk, not even registering he didn’t remember turning off the lights. It was only when he felt eyes on him that he looked back to the couch by the wall, out of view from the doorway. 

“Lottie?”

She got up and walked towards the man and engulfed him in a big hug. She was just an inch taller than him but it still always made him feel secure. 

“Hello to you too my dearest brother”, she laughed as he finally hugged back.

She snaked a hand under his bum and lifted him off the floor, resulting in a squeak and his legs wrapping around her waist. 

“Lotsss”, he whined. 

While Louis was born and raised a sub, his sister was a dominant and had never been less of one even being a female one. She had been Louis’ best friend growing up and whenever she saw Louis going into a downward spiral, she was always the one to step in and shower him in love and affection and lots and lots of cuddles.

Never the one to voluntarily give into his classification, Louis never told Lottie when he felt overwhelmed or needed anything. Over the years however, she figured out that things went along better when she’d just show up and catch him off guard. Then she’d spend the day with him and then be on her way, making him promise he’d keep in touch (even though he never did). 

“Hush now, none of that. You and I need to have a talk about taking care of yourself. Like I don’t know, maybe, not working yourself so hard, hmm?”, she asked him as she walked back towards the couch.

He just let out a small huff and shrugged his shoulders against her. She let out a small laugh. When Louis finally let himself be taken care of, he always became so soft and docile. It was the complete opposite of his bossy, demanding side. 

Sitting down on the couch, she shifted them around so Louis was sitting in the v of her legs, back facing the chair and head leaning into her chest. She rubbed a hand up and down his back as his eyes fluttered. She let her other hand run through his hair and he let out a cross between a small sigh and what sounded like a purr.

The touch felt like heaven to Louis, it’d been so long since he had been given affection like this (besides the few touches he got from Harry yesterday). He just couldn’t help wanting it, it was supposedly written into a sub’s nature and as much as he wanted too, he couldn’t change that.

“Have you eaten today Lou?” 

“Just breakfast, I was planning to make it home and attempt to cook for dinner, but then you showed up”, he argued in a small voice, knowing she wouldn’t be too happy that he had skipped lunch.

“I would yell at you for skipping lunch, but it’s a miracle you remembered breakfast, so I’ll take that as a small victory for now.”

She pushed him lightly off her chest so he could look at her and took his chin in her hand, turning his face to hers. “As for dinner, you’re gonna go finish up whatever you need to right now, and then we’ll be going home so I can cook you a decent meal and get you into bed so we can have some cuddles, yeah?” 

Louis whispered out a small yeah as he climbed off the chair and walked back to his desk. “What are you going to do while I’m finishing up here?” 

“I’ll be going downstairs to let Perrie know she can get your car picked up and that you’ll be leaving a bit early.” 

Louis nodded at her and was off. 

By the time she came back, Louis was proofreading the second email and pressing send. So he packed up his stuff and stood by the door while she grabbed her bag.

She wrapped an arm around him and decided to take the elevator close to his office door, knowing nobody would see them leave and it stopped right out into the parking garage. In the elevator, she pulled him close and felt as his body went lax at the close contact. 

“How does chicken alfredo sound Lou?”

“I don’t have any of those ingredients at my house though”, he furrowed his brows into her. 

“I figured that much, so I’ll bring you home and you can take a nice hot shower while I run to the store, okay?”

He nodded his head and she placed a kiss to the top of his head. 

They made their way to her car and they both got into, Louis into the passenger’s side and Lottie into the driver’s.

By the time she pulled into the driveway it was 4:30 and Louis couldn’t wait to wash off this day in a nice hot, steaming shower. It was only Wednesday and he didn’t know if he could make it through the rest of the week. He just wanted it to be Friday so he could chat with Lottie and sleep in for the next day.

“Alright, so go inside and lock the door, I’ll use my key to get in so if the doorbell rings, it’s not me.”

“Yes, yes I got it. I’ve lived on my own for a while now you know?”

She smiled and waved him out of the car. 


	5. 'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do

The clock read _4:52_. Harry started packing up and shut down his computer. He walked to the kitchen to tidy up a bit and to place his mug in the dishwasher.

After finishing cleaning the kitchen area, he walked back to his desk, waving everybody off as he walked past. _5:01_

As he picked up all his stuff, he fought the battle in his head to figure out if he should check on Louis. The man had done astonishing, as always, during the meeting but he still seemed tired. Of course, he looked better than he did yesterday, but he could’ve just been working on borrowed energy. 

Deciding against it, he picked up his stuff and made his way down to the lobby. 

“Have a good one Perrie. I’ll see you next week.”

“Leaving me already Harold? It’s only Wednesday", she chuckled.

He smiled brightly at that. “Yes sadly, I’m flying out tomorrow.”

“I don’t know why I thought it best to make friends with the guy who is constantly gone on trips.”

“It makes my presence that much more brilliant!”

Perrie laughed at his answer and waved him off. “Have a great trip Harry and sleep well. Good Night!”

  
  


As Harry walks out of the lobby to his car, he unlocks it and slumps into the driver’s seat. At least with this trip, he’d have a chance to get away and get some rest. Not that he doesn’t love his job, but it was getting old with all the traveling and having nobody to come home to. The office was the only place he felt truly happy for the time being.

As he parked in his driveway, he slid out of the vehicle and into the house. The silence welcomed him and he decided to skip dinner and go straight to bed. He’d get up and pack in the morning along with making and eating a big breakfast.

As he strips down and climbs under the covers into bed, he closes his eyes and succumbs to the darkness of his mind.

* * *

When Louis had finished in the shower and gotten dressed he entered the kitchen to find Lottie already had the chicken in the oven and was just finishing stirring the sauce. 

“Did I really take that long?”

“You were taking so long I thought I was gonna have to barge in there and flush the toilet”, she chuckled.

Louis faux-gasped. “You would shock me like that??”

“If it meant getting your ass out here, then, gladly”, she smirked. 

He giggled and leaned against the island. “Do you want me to set the table?”

When his sister nodded with her strawberry-colored ponytail bobbing up and down, he grabbed two plates and silverware and set them on the table. When he got back he helped her mix the pasta into the sauce as she put the chicken into a glass platter. He eyed the platter wearily, not sure how to bring up the fact that he wasn’t sure if he should eat all that. 

“I know that look, and before you go down that little road in your head, just remember that even if subs don’t eat that much, subs also don’t run a company and are in meetings 24/7”, Lottie pointed out effectively stopping him with a raised eyebrow.

He let out a sigh and a nod and walked to the table and placed the pasta dish in the middle of both plates. He stood by his chair, waiting for Lottie to sit down first. It had always been one of the biggest rules he despised growing up and even now.

Subs weren’t allowed to sit first at eating tables, meetings, etc. It had been a hard pill for Louis to swallow growing up and even worse in the business world. He arrived fashionably late to most meetings because of this. The only reason subs were allowed to sit before other dominants is if they were sitting with their doms.

Lottie slid into her chair as Louis sat down across from her. Everything smelt delicious and he was actually glad for times like this where Lottie forcibly kept herself in Louis’ life. He loved having her around and the fact that their classification was different didn’t matter, although he’d never tell her how happy she made him. She dipped out food in his plate and he shared out the kitchen to the both of them and they both ate contently.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Lottie started twirling her pasta with her fork. She looked up, “Alright Lou, how’ve you been? Anything interesting going on away from your business?” Lottie was a model and she also owned her own tanning line. She loved doing what she did, and her family couldn’t be more happy. Louis was ecstatic for her when she had told him about her line in the works. She’d never understood why he let her be so happy about owning a brand and never felt the same way about him running the company. Granted, Twist industries wasn’t his, but he had been there through the lowest of lows and has brought them to the highest of highs. Even Robin himself said it was basically his company too.

“‘S alright. Nothing much going on.” His mind stirred for anything to tell her, he felt bad when he didn’t, like as if he just worked and came home and nothing else. Okay okay, yes that is all he did, but he couldn’t help it! Running a company like Twist was hard work and when Louis came home he was tired! 

He suddenly remembered last night with Harry and before he could stop it, a small smile grew on his face. 

“What’s got you smiling like this?” Lottie teasingly questioned. She had a smile on her face as well now, she wants to know what made her closed-off and glum brother so happy. 

He shrugs his shoulders as he attempts to stop smiling, and failing of course. “Just thinking about a person I met. He was really nice to me.”

Lottie’s known about Harry, Louis told her stories about Robin’s son and one time he called her on the verge of a breakdown because he thought Harry was going to come in to be his assistant. Robin had teased him and said Harry was going to be coming in for the day so he could see what it’d be like. What he didn’t notice was Louis running off to the bathroom and staying in there for about 40 minutes. He had been absolutely unnerved to Lottie. She even had to use her dominant voice to calm him down when it got really bad. Louis was used to ordering people around technically since working with Robin, but it was different when ordering around an assistant, especially if said assistant was a dom. Louis would just be too shy to ask and just end up doing everything himself but then he’d feel bad because they aren’t doing anything and he just didn’t know how to order around a single dominant. So yeah, Lottie’s heard about Harry but she does know that Louis’ never officially met him. 

He had managed to skate by two years as CEO without meeting this mystery Harry. Honestly Lottie thought Louis had been lying this whole time and had met Harry. Maybe he was just another asshole dom that Louis didn’t wanna talk about. Louis had lots of bad encounters with doms, including being assaulted by one. Lottie had forced Louis to go to therapy for that and he stopped after three months when he could finally allow himself to be touched by people he was comfortable around. Lottie had also been the only one besides his therapist to know that full story. She had wanted to kill that dom and she was just happy somebody found Louis when they did. 

“It was Harry. I finally met him yesterday.” Lottie pushed her plate and chair back and opened her arms motioning for Louis to go towards her. She had the biggest smile on her face and when he made it around the table she pulled him into her lap and kissed his forehead while playing with his hair. His back against her chest, he relaxed with the smile still present on his face. 

“Tell me all about him, Lou.” 

“He’s really nice, and tall. He’s really big and I think I’d probably be scared of him if he wasn’t so nice.” He shrugged his shoulders as if he was unsure as to why he was even fascinated by this man, all the while smiling so big, his eyes should hurt. “He’s got these beautiful green eyes, I feel like I could stare at them all day.”

Lottie chuckled, “yeah? Is that what you did all night, just stared at him?”

A blush formed on his body as he shook his head. “He helped me finish my work and then he picked me up dinner and dropped me home.”

Lottie faux-gasped. “He dropped you home now did he?” 

The oldest giggled at his sister’s words and it turned into full-blown laughter as she started to tickle his sides. She finally let him down after a few moments of him begging breathlessly for her to stop.

Getting back to his seat they finished up their dinner and cleared the table walking to the kitchen. Clean-up was done fairly quickly and the dom pushed him towards his bedroom. Louis went with no complaint. 

As Louis got into bed and his sister brought the covers over his body, she sat at the edge. “So I’ll be in town the next few days. I’m opening up a booth in the local mall for Tanologist and then I have some photoshoots to do. Other than that, I’m staying here tonight and then a hotel for the next two days I’ll be in town.” 

Louis nodded at her. “Harry and I are going to dinner, with Robin. We figured we should just meet with him one time and get it over with.” 

Lottie laughed, “Good night, Lou bear.” She walked to the door and turned off the light and shut the door behind her. 

Louis went to sleep that night with his last thought being Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything you want to see in this fic, comment it down below and I'll put it in the story as best as I can.


End file.
